


Try This Again?

by EpsilonTheZebra (EpsiolonTheZebra)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a sapphire that talks, bcs that is not what this is, ft. babbling ruby, i am not at all caught upon su, im sorry, so if they show that on the show, the prompt was for the second time they fused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsiolonTheZebra/pseuds/EpsilonTheZebra
Summary: Garnet is separated, and Ruby and Sapphire have a little talk. Short and fluffy.





	Try This Again?

They had popped apart a little while ago at the sight of a mysterious Earth beast. It wasn’t big, but its beady eyes and sharp teeth told them they’d rather not find out exactly how dangerous it was. 

With a shriek, Ruby and Sapphire fell to the ground and sprinted away, as fast as their short legs and still- clasped hands would allow them. Now, they sat in the hollow beneath a briar, Ruby’s head resting on Sapphire’s shoulder. Rain fell around them in heavy drops, thick mist obscured the forest around them, and the whisper of leaves shifting in the wind filled their ears. A quiet peace filled the forest.

“Sapphy?”Ruby asked, breaking the silence. “Do you want to… try this again? I mean, if you don’t, that’s fine, but I was just thinking, y’know, it felt really good being fused to you. I’ve never felt anything like that before, and it seemed like you enjoyed it too, and it’s not like  
I meant to unfuse but maybe you did. Did you not like being fused, because if you didn’t I’m sorry, I may have read this wrong, but-”

Sapphire interrupted Ruby with a gentle laugh. “Of course I liked being fused with you Ruby. I escaped Home World with you. I stayed fused with you for hours. We were both just a little scared back there and panicked. Neither of us are entirely used to being fused with each other yet, so we’re a bit unstable. That’s okay, we just need some time to get used to it. I love being fused with you, Ruby. I never want to be separate from you.”

Relief washed over Ruby’s face as she stared into Sapphire’s eye. “I… I love being fused with you too Sapphire.” Her voice cracked on Sapphire’s name as tears began to flow from her eyes. “I’m sorry I got us into this mess, Sapphire. I didn’t mean to, but it doesn’t matter, because now you’re a fugitive on Home World just like me.”

Sapphire leaned in close, her small hands clasping Ruby’s face between them. “Hey now, none of that. We both made the choice to leave. I’m glad I’m here with you, Ruby. There’s no place I’d rather be.” As Sapphire wiped the tears from Ruby’s eyes, they felt their essences dissolve into light. The two gems merged together, swirling about each other, their very souls combining into one being, made of nothing but love, trust, and joy. 

“Thank you” Garnet whispered as she sat beneath the briar and watched the rain fall.


End file.
